CurlyBrace
CurlyBrace This section should include a brief overview of who the user is, with the section title being their username. User Statement Heya reader! I'm CurlyBrace, but you can call me Curly! I'm just your average gun-shooty robot girl, nothing more, nothing less. I do my very best to care for everyone I meet and keep them happy, but if you're an evildoer, watch out! I just may have no choice but to shoot you with my trusty Machine Gun! My art style is heavily inspired by cartoons from the 90's and the 2000's, check it out at my DeviantArt Gallery here if you'd like! Thanks for checking out my page, and I wish you a day filled with positivity and greatness!! - Love, Curly History This section should include a history of what they have done in the community and any events they have taken part in. Drama This user has never been involved in any drama to date, and seems to actively avoid it. Trivia *Curly and her account are based around the character of the same name from the 2004 indie game Cave Story, created by Daisuke Amaya/Pixel. *Her favourite music genre is alternative rock, and The Offspring is her favourite band. **Curly has also stated multiple times that The Offspring's Smash is her favourite album of all time, and one of the few albums she'll listen to in full. *Her favourite colour palettes are Halloween and COTY 2016, with her least favourite palettes being COTY 2017 and Gameboy. *Curly has had type one diabetes since late 2012. Originally, she gave her insulin through individual injections, but has switched to an insulin pump as of April 2018. *Curly dislocated her left knee in late August of 2017, as the result of an accidental collapse. **She got her entire knee reconstructed in early October the same year, leaving two permanent scars across the knee. **As of at least April 2018, Curly's left knee is now actually stronger than her right knee. *Curly owns a mixed breed dog named Scooter. She has had the dog for approximately 12+ years as of 2018. *She is a moderator in many Drawception-related Discord servers she's in, likely due to her status as a friendly and active user. *Curly's account on the Stage Beta site was named "Quote" (in reference to the Cave Story character of the same name), but she deleted it before the beta ended for unknown reasons. *She is allergic to SuS (the sauce). The slightest contact with it will shut her down or break her. *Her favourite drink is Diet Dr Pepper. *She has only eaten soup once in her life. *Among Curly's favourite weapons are her signature Machine Gun, and a sword called the Blade. * It is possible that Curly's stomach may be a vortex/singularity that can absorb any and all matter and convert it to energy. Not even light can escape it. * Curly is slightly infamous for creating the in-jokes of "Quote Heads" and "Clown Heads". Art 3k9mtBNA4S-8.png|Curly's first Drawception drawing. 97SmwMOXz8-2.png|The infamous "Burly Crace" drawing. 19bWd1QPfP-2.png|New version of the "Burly Crace" drawing. DffjhTnae5-1.png|An example of what Curly's Drawception art looks like currently. Category:Users